frontier chronicles
by Popnkilo
Summary: This is a digmongundam seed crossover. Wasn't quite sure where to put this so i'm sticking it here. Please R&R. Explantion is in the prologue.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or gundam seed

In the year 2356, Humans have traveled well beyond their solar system and colonized five other worlds, Orion, Vesta, Erinyes, Kronus, and Eden. In the mist of interstellar travel and expansion, human nature intervened. War broke out between the duel planets that ruled the known universe.

At the height of hostilities between Earth and Mars, the Mars delegation declares independence from the United Earth Republic more commonly know as ERP. In the beginning no one expected Mars to succeed, Earthers had superior numbers and technology. However what the Martians lacked in both categories they made up in skills. With obsolete retrofitted mobile suits called Gundams, the Martian fleet was able to hold their own against the mighty ERP armada. They fought for fifteen years to a standstill. Both sides suffered heavy casualties and were finally looking for peace. Through peace negotiations held on Vesta, Mars was able to obtain its independence.

Although the war had finally ended, it had left both Earth and Mars' military forces considerably weak. Many organizations in the outer colonies have taken advantage of the situation. Raiders and Pirates have become significant powers around Kronus and Erinyes. As an attempt to solve this problem and heal the wounds between Earth and Mars, Lacus Klyneand Senator Tai Yagami proposed the creation of a joint military force to patrol the frontier and protect the outer colonies. After much deliberation and weeks of debate both the United Earth Republic and the newly established Mars Commonwealth agreed to the creation of MST, Mobile Special Tactics Unit, with its main headquarters located on the colony world of Vesta.

7 years later, Near Jupiter's moon Titan

"You're not getting away from me Hex." A boy yelled out from his cockpit and quickly maneuvered dodging her fire and returning with his own machine gun..

"In your dreams Gallahan." Hex fired her thrusters spinning the mobile suit 180 degrees to face her opponent and let out a barrage of bullets At the second Gallahan fired his boosters to the left

"Is that the best you can do?" He let go of his rifle and took out his beam saber and held it at the neck of Hex's mobile suit. "Looks like I win." He smirked as a pissed off brunette showed up on his upper left screen. "I believe that's 10 credits you owe me."

Suddenly a voice came over both suits.

-Sgt. Williams, Lt. Matsuki, what the hell are you doing!-

Out of the Jupiter's shadow comes a massive ship about 2 miles in length. From Lt. Matsuki's current position it looked like a bird in mid-flight. At about the same time the two pilots sighed and proceeded back to the Commonwealth ship. As the Lieutenant docked his suit, he released his straps and closed his eyes preparing himself for what was about to happen.

When he opened them again he found himself standing in the middle of the briefing room waiting for the Captain. 'I'm really in for it this time.' He thought to himself. The Captain entered the room. He wasn't a big man the Captain, but he carried a presence of authority and confidence. He stood there looking at his subordinate.

"Lieutenant do you realize the amount of trouble your currently in." He said with a stern voice. "Taking expensive military equipment out without permission to a hidden location to settle a grudge is a serious matter." He began to pace.

"Sir, would you have given us permission if we had asked sir." The lieutenant interjected. The captain just shook his head.

"Listen Lieutenant Takato Matsuki if it were up to me I would have you court marshaled." He turned his back to Takato. "But because of your skills as a pilot High Command feels you are too valuable to let go. So instead they're reassigning you." He smirked. "You're not my problem anymore."

Takato looked confused. "Where am I to be assigned, Sir."

"We're to rendezvous with the Churchill at sector 17 in two days. The Churchill will take you to Vesta in particular the MST building."

"No, please let me stay. This incident will never happen again Sir." The Captain could see Takato's desperateness in his eyes.

"You're right about that Lieutenant, this will never happen again." He smiled at Takato's discomfort.

"But sir, I don't want to go into deep space, Mars is my home. People who join the MST don't come back." The Captain just nodded.

"The decision has already been made, so go pack you things. You're dismissed." Knowing that he couldn't fight this he left without a word.

'MST, it can't be that bad.' He thought to himself as he was lying down on his bed. 'I hear the pilots are the best in the quadrant.'

A/n: Prologue's done, what you'd think. I decided to spin things around with the mobile suits. In all the gundam series, the gundam is the most advanced suit and such and such well not in this story. Gundams in my universe are the opposite. I'm using most of the Gundam Seed Characters and the Digimon characters as well because they seem to already fit some of the roles and also I like the show.


	2. recruits

The shuttle was slowly making its way down to Vesta. Takato sat looking at the planet's surface. It was nothing like Mars. For one thing it was green and the sky was blue. He smiled, I could get used to this. The shuttled touched down on the paved runway of the MST headquarters. Takato grabbed his bag and made his way off the shuttle. The first thing he did when he stepped onto the runway was take a deep breath. The air had smelled fresher and cleaner than he had ever imagine. Growing up on Mars during the war and then joining the military he had never known what it was like to breath non-recycled air. To be able to stand outside without a suit of some sort was awkward at best and strange at worst.

As he stood there admiring the weather a blonde woman came up to greet him. "Hi. Lt. Matsuki I presume." Takato nodded. "My name is Izumi I'm here to take you to the Commander. Follow me." She turned around and headed to the complex at the end of the runway. Takato just nodded and followed.

"So Izumi. Is it true that there are Gundams here?" He asked curiously. She shook her head at his question. It was the same question all the noobs asked when the first arrived.

"Yes, as you know most of the pilots here are from Mars. In order to gain our independence we had to provide most of the resources to MST." He noticed the 'we' she must also be a Martian. They reached the building and walked inside.

Takato noticed that there weren't many people in the building. "For such a big place there is not that many people here. Izumi rolled her eyes, yet another question that she is constantly asked. "Because most of the staff is out there." She motioned up to the sky. "Everyone here is a pilot, only about 20 of us are here at the base at one time. We are heavily understaffed, I swear the MC and ERP...We request more resources every year and every year we are denied."

"But aren't you guys supposed to be the best." He commented. From all the things we heard a MST pilot is unmatched in skill.

"Yes, but in order to survive here you have to be the best. Anything short and you are dead." They got to a big wooden door and she turned around. "Remember that. The Commander is waiting." With that she left him.

He just stood there not sure or what to do, so he knocked. "Come in." He heard from the other side. He slowly opened the door and walked into the office. It wasn't very large. At the desk sat a small woman with short blonde here. "Welcome to MST headquarters, I am Commander Cagalli Yula Athha." She stood up. He noticed she wasn't wearing a uniform, only simple clothes that you would wear under a jump suit.

He quickly stood at attention. "Lt. Takato Matsuki, call sign Gallahan reporting for duty."

Cagalli smiled. "At ease, I've been reading your file just before you came. You know what it says about you?" He shook his head. "That you're reckless, you have a hard time obeying orders but that you have great potential. Well here you won't have time to be reckless I don't know what it was like in the Mars Commonwealth but if you don't shape up you wind up dead you got me?"

Takato shook his head. He was starting to get the impression that this wasn't going to be a pleasant place after all. "What is my assignment?"

She smiled at him. "I am not sure where to put you yet. I have a few ideas but nothing for sure. We've lost a few squads lately and have been forced to reorganize some of them. For now go to your quarters. I'll have an assignment for you in a couple of days." Takato nodded and left. After he left Cagalli sighed and leaned back into her chair. She was pleased; Takato seemed like a pilot who can handle himself. He will need his skills; they have been losing a lot of good people lately. Too many and for once both the Commonwealth and Republic responded to her request for more resources. They received 10 new suits, and addition to Takato, four fresh pilots. Within the last seven years they have received 16 pilots and 30 suits. She looked out the window. "We could have used all this a year ago." She heard the door open and a tall blonde hair guy walked in. "What is it TK?"

He sat down, "Nothing I just thought I'd stop by while my suits being repaired. It was another ambush, Athrun and I barely made it out of there in one piece."

"This is the fifth ambush in the last four months. Where are the pirates getting this info from?" She asked herself and TK.

"I think the better question is where they are getting their armaments. During the last battle they clearly had the advantage. Their fighters, mobile suits and cruisers in general are vastly superior to ours. If they ever figure out how to actually fight in them we're screwed." He laughed the last part off but meant every word of it.

"I know. They finally responded to us this time after hearing our reports." TK looked shocked at her words.

"How many?" He asked.

"We got 10 suits and four pilots." She closed her eyes. "Its not enough but it's a start. I've already ordered the mechanics to take the new mobile suits apart and repair and upgrade the ones we currently have."

"That's it. We're out here dying and they only send four pilots. I swear if I live long enough I'm going to shove our charter down Yagami's throat."

"As much as I'd like to see that we have more pressing matters. I'm giving you the new pilots. They well be under your command." TK blinked a couple of times before looking at her.

"You can't be serious leaving me with noobs. I'm not a squad leader. Why don't you give them to Takuya he's a leader." She smiled at him.

"Because he already has a team. Besides you've been taking on too many dangerous missions I think this would be a nice change of pace. You won't be alone; I'm assigning Ryo as your second. The papers have been sent to your bunk already" TK rolled his eyes.

"Fine, it'll be good to catch up with Ryo again anyways. I think I'm going to go now. Expect me to be back though." Cagalli smiled at his annoyance.

"Have fun babysitting." TK left without responding to her comment.

TK went straight to his room and sure enough the files on his team were there. Rather face a fleet of ships than rookies. He took the files and began reading them on his bed. "Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, and Kazu." TK shook his head. Noobs, although each of them have had decent pilot and combat experience with ERP and MC they've never been in deep space before. The worst MST pilot could take on five of the best from Earth and Mars and come out victorious. TK then turned the lights off and closed his eyes for a nice long nap.

A/n: what do you guys think so far? I know I'm a little behind with my Naruto fic but this idea struck me. Oh I know I'm introducing a lot of characters at once but bear with me there are a lot of characters to use from both series. Lol. Once I get things rolling I'll be able to focus more and develop everyone.


	3. day one

A few days had passed and TK was not a happy camper. He sat in the dinning hall eating his breakfast with all the files Cagalli provided him on the new pilots. He had just finished reading all the files on his "new" team. If it wasn't one problem it was the other. Henry, call sign Terrier and Kazu, call sign Sentinel were soldiers to the letter. They had excellent marks across the board. However this usually meant that they lacked any type of imagination and intuition. These were skills you needed to survive out on the rim. TK made a mental note to have them under his or Ryo's watch in battle. Takato, call sign Gallahan and Rika, call sign Fox on the other hand had different needs. TK groaned as he stared at their files. Both were exceptional pilots however both had the words "do not play well with others" on their sheets.

"Hey there she is." Ryo sat down next to TK with his own tray of food. "So how goes the new squad, Captain?" He grinned.

Always the optimist TK thought to himself. "These two need babysitting," he gestured at Henry and Kazu's profiles. "And these two are going to be a pain in the ass." He pointed to Takato and Rika's files. "At least you're going to be here sharing my joy." TK laughed.

"Exactly Cap." He began eating his eggs and pancakes. "When do we meet them? Or better yet…when do they report in?" He said with half his mouth full of eggs.

"Well yesterday I sent out the order to be out on deck and ready to suite up this morning. They should be there about 5 minutes ago." TK smiled to himself. "I figure I'd give them an hour before we show up."

"Ah the good old days," Ryo laughed. "Remember when the old man caught us trying to sneak out of the base for a night on the town?" They both paused in what they were doing and smiled at the memory. Ryo snapped out of it and continued his train of thoughts. "I can't wait to see the cadets. Oh on that note, I ran into Takuya on my way up and told him about my new assignment. You're going to love this. He and the other commanders are starting a pool on when you crack under the pressure."

TK rolled his eyes as he finished eating and put all the files into a small black case. "What day did you put down?"

Ryo looked shocked? "Me? I'm your subordinate. If I did that, that'd be putting negative energy into the foundation before your leadership skills even developed." TK just stared at him until he was done talking. "Week 7."

"I'll try not to disappoint you," TK shook his head.

The main hanger

"Where is he?" Takato paced a little bit around the hanger. The hanger had very little in it. Mostly spare parts for the mobile suits. The four new pilots just stood around. Rika just crossed her arms and remained silent. Kazu sat down with a bored look on his face and Henry looked around. He took notice and thought strange that they were the only ones there. In a normal hanger there would be at least three or four mechanics keeping the place up.

"Any of you find is strange that there are no personal or mobile suits for that matter here? I thought this was the main hanger. This looks more like a storage shed."

Kazu looked up at Henry. "I heard from one of the pilots that there are no spare mobile suits on this base. And the ones that are here on kept on the other side of the base for some reason that they didn't tell me." As he finished his sentence two older men walked into the hanger. The one on the left was a tall blonde man with blue eyes while the one on the right was about average height with brown hair and eyes.

"Captain on deck!" The shorter one said in a stern voice. The four pilots immediately got in line. Despite his temper Takato was the first to get in line. After so many years in the service this was second nature to them. Ryo walked up and stood in front of them to get a good look at the new recruits. "My name is Ryo, Call sign Justice. I am your second in command. This man to my left is your commander." He motioned to TK to take the floor.

TK sighed and stepped up. "I am your commander; my name is TK, call sign Angel. For the next few weeks you will be under my command. Do not mistake this for some long term assignment. My job is to teach you how to survive out here. Now let's go get our assignment. Oh one more thing, you noticed that we did not tell you our ranks. That is because here on the Rim, they don't mean anything." He started walking toward the back of the hanger and the four new pilots followed him.

Ryo stayed back for a while. "The old man would be proud…" He then quickly jogged up to the group. They proceeded to the back of the hanger where there were two huge doors. TK pressed the button on the side and the doors pulled back revealing an elevator.

"A few years back we were attacked by Raiders. They thought if they could wipe us out they would have control of the Rim planets. Since then we moved most of the facilities underground. The elevator seemed to go one a quite awhile before it stopped. The doors opened revealing a small shuttle. "We'll be training in space for the next 2 days." TK took a few steps out of the elevator.

"Sir. No disrespect but we're not cadets and this isn't the academy. We all know how to fly and I'm pretty sure we've all been in combat situations before."

TK turned around to see who had said that and sure enough it was Takato. Takato waited for his replay. "Oh I know. I've read all your files." He took two more steps toward Takato. "Most of you have piloted a suite before. But what kind of suite? Perhaps a Striker? Ginn? We don't have those. We have Gundams, these suites are old, none of that high tech stuff you're used to. A hyperspace jump would tear a gundam apart. Each Gundam has a slightly different operating system and requires weeks to adjust to. Now quit wasting time and hurry up/" They all entered the shuttle and began preparations for launch. (I won't bore you with the details lets just say they make it up to space shall we)

The orbital station: Optimus Prime

"Optimus Prime, that's an odd name?" Henry said out loud, as he stared out the window looking down on the planet. After they docked TK told them to suite up while he and Ryo prepped the mobile suites for launch.

Takato zipped up his jacket. All the suites were the same, they had a light blue tent with the MST symbol on the left arm. The symbol was that of a red flame burning on an ember. "Yeah I here all the stations are named strangely. Remember we docked at Voltron after the jump from Jupitor."

"We are definitely out on the frontier," Kazu shook his head and the other boys agreed. "Hey Rika you've been awfully quiet since we got here? What do you think of the new commander?"

"Don't call me Rika, my call sign is Fox." She finished zipping up her suite and left the lockers. When she opened the door Ryo was entering at the same time. She just walked around him. Ryo could feel her coldness.

"More like Ice Queen," Takato laughed.

"Hey you three lets go," Ryo clapped his hands, "Time to see what you're made off." He smiled as he led the remaining team toward the launch bays.

All four pilots were in there respected suites and prepping the launch. All the Gundams were identical and yet individual. All had the same head with the classic helm piece. The bodies were all different. Rika's Gundam was a faded yellow and white. It was armed with a lance saber and a small beam rifle attached to the right arm . Kazu's was much bigger and bulky, covered with a brown coat of paint. It was equipped with two shoulder vulcan cannons and a sniper rifle. Henry's Gundam was Green and came with every armament known to man. Missles, chain guns, beam cannons the whole shebang. Takato's was a deep red Gundam with a shield. Takato couldn't help but stop and stare at the Gundam he was in. "Dude Henry, look at the monitors. This thing is old. I don't think I've seen this set up outside a museum." He played around with the controls moving the arms and legs around. Ryo was the last to get into his suite and flipped a few switches before he strapped himself in. They could all hear TK's voice in there helmets.

"Alright listen I'm about to release you from the docking clamps. Just move around and see what you can do. Consider this play time." TK was in the control tower with the rest of the staff waiting to see what the new pilots were capable of.

"Hey Sir, why aren't you out here with us? As Commander shouldn't you be out here in the trenches." TK shook his head.

"Matsuki. Shut up." Was TK's only reply. Ryo couldn't help but laugh. "You are go for launch." He signaled the operator to release the clamps.

Takato could barely contain himself. "Time to show everyone what I got," He said to himself. He could still remember staring at these Gundams when he was little on mars. Now he was actually flying one. Well he was trying to fly one. All four of them had difficulty at first. None of them were used to manual so to speak. Kazu was feeling a bit nauseous from the lack of stability. He pulled back on the thrusters to slow down. Just as he was, Takato flew past him at full speed. Ryo was just floating and laughing. Rika was the first to master her suite. After some basic maneuvers she sat back and retracted her visor. She was tired. The others soon followed her example. Ryo flew by them.

"Now that you've mastered the basics, let's try some training exercise. If you four can take me down we won't have training tomorrow." Ryo smirked. "All you have to do is keep the target lock on me for 10 seconds." TK smiled, now lets see what they got.

"You're on." Takato charged at Ryo full speed. Ryo easily dodged the attack. Henry and Rika went in opposite directions while Kazu caught up to Takato.

"We have to corner him." Henry stated over the radio. "Gallahan and Sentinel swing around and distract him. Fox and I will out flank him." Tk thought to himself, we have a leader in this group. They each played out their roles but Ryo still got away.

Takato was amazed at his skills. "How is he able to do that in these old models?"

"Excellent plan guys but you're too slow. And next time remember I can hear you over the radio too." Ryo just laughed into his radio.

"That's enough, today's training is over. Head back to the barn." TK ordered from the control deck.

"You heard the man, let's go." Ryo flies toward the station. "Good job team, you did better than I'd expected."

"Better than you expected?" Takato said bewildered. "We couldn't even catch up to you." He flew back in deep thought. "I just entered a whole new level."

A/n: okay late update I know. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. More to come I think lol. I don't really know where this is going yet so you'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
